


Cloudy skies and cuddles

by h0pe_wh0re



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bad Weather, M/M, Playing tag lmfaoo, Rain, kazuichi’s there but only at the end, not really there but mentioned, short asf sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0pe_wh0re/pseuds/h0pe_wh0re
Summary: It’s raining and Nagito gets lost during a game of tag and Hajime takes him back to his room
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 64





	Cloudy skies and cuddles

It had been an exhausting day so far for Komaeda. Ms. Yukizome has taken a day off for personal reasons so that pretty much left the class to their own devices. Nanami suggested they played a game. While she might have meant a video game, Mioda jumped in and said they play hide and seek. He decided to try to hide somewhere away from everyone else so he didn’t dampen their chances of winning. So here Nagito is standing in front of the school in the rain, soaking wet. Komaeda looked up at the clouded sky. He really should have brought and umbrella. Nagito frowns “How unlucky” he says chuckling softly looking at the puddle he was standing in.

‘At least no one will find me. Perhaps winning the game will be my good luck this time.’ He thinks.

“Hey, Komaeda! What are you doing you’ll get sick if u keep standing in the rain”. 

Nagito smiles because he knows that voice. He doesn’t look up from his shoes. Instead he waits. Waits for the incoming of footsteps splashing through puddles. An umbrella is placed over his head with sharp green eyes staring back at him. 

“What the fuck are you doing your going to catch a cold.” Hajime said handing the umbrella to Nagito before taking a towel out of his bag and ruffling it through Nagito’s hair. 

“Hello Hinata-kun, lovely weather we’re having isn’t it” he says smiling widely at the brown haired man. 

“Uh sure, just tell me why your out here.” Hajime says continuing to dry the boys hair.

“Well you see my class and I were actually playing tag and I got a little lost.” Nagito confesses. Hajime looked at him incredulously. 

“What are you guys doing over there in the main course?” He teases. 

“Hmm wouldn’t you like to know Reserve Course-kun” Nagito jokingly throws back at him. Hajime rolls his eyes taking the umbrella back and wrapping his arm around Nagito’s waist. “Come on I’ll take you back to your room” he says. 

They’re walking up the stairs when Komaeda starts shivering. In hindsight standing outside in the cold was probably not the best of ideas considering his poor health. Hajime reaches into the white-haired boys pocket for his dorm key. He swiftly unlocks the door and sets Komaeda on the bed. 

“You’ve got a heater right?” Hinata asks talking off Komaeda’s damp uniform jackets. He nods and points to the wall near the bathroom. With whatever strength he has left Nagito takes off his shoes and dress pants before lying back down. Hinata returns with a large fluffy blanket and the soft hum of the heater pumping warm air into the room. He sets the blanket down and goes to grab something else from his bag. He pulls of an orange hoodie. 

“Here put this on” he says slight blush spreading across his face. While Hajime has probably seen more of pale man than anyone else has. He still gets embarrassed at the thought of Komaeda wearing his clothes. 

Hajime watches Nagito pull the sweater over his fluffy hair before draping the blanket over him. He’s about to leave when he feels a tug on his wrist. 

He turns around and sees that Nagito is blatantly still cold. He’s shivering under all those layers and anyone can see that his teeth chattering like crazy. Hajime knows he can’t leave him like this. His biology homework will have to wait then. Hajime takes off his suit jacket and shoes and climbs into the bed with the other man. He scoots closer and warps his arms around Nagito to try to generate some body heat. Resting his chin on the soft white curls. When he thinks Nagito is asleep he presses a soft kiss to his head. 

Nagito is not asleep though and feels his face heat up before thinking that maybe standing in the rain ended up with some very good luck indeed.

•••

“Hey where the fuck did Komaeda go?” A pink haired shark-toothed individual questioned nearby.


End file.
